


Acerola Loves Bossing Around a Shy Older Guy!

by SlyAdam



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Lolicon, Lolidom, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Riding, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyAdam/pseuds/SlyAdam
Summary: Wally, now an adult man, has found himself a girlfriend. A young, cute girl in a foreign place... who likes to tease him, have her way and won't take no for an answer!Acerola has found herself a cute, shy older boyfriend who she knows secretly loves every moment of it.These are stories of some of their escapades.
Relationships: I'm writing about a bizarre pairing and noone can stop me, Wally/Acerola
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Acerola Loves Bossing Around a Shy Older Guy!

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing this.
> 
> If you are not here for a somewhat silly porno featuring an unusual pairing of characters with an age gap, leave. If that sounds good, read on.
> 
> Comment moderation is enabled - rude/abusive comments can be removed with a single click by me :) hope you enjoy.

Here Wally was again, with an aggressive young girl riding his cock hard and fast. 

‘Come on! You know you wanna cum in me. You’re a dirty pervert who wants to cum deep inside me, aren’t you?’ Acerola teased him, smiling devilishly. She pushed him down, both hands on his chest, her quite minimal physical strength seeming far greater than it was. 

This just kept happening and happening. Wally had always known his tendency of being a yes man to wind him up in trouble... but never trouble of this specific nature. Definitely never this. 

‘Mmm... you’re such a skinny little guy, but you’ve got such a big dick! I bet you want me to do _ all _sorts of things with it, you pedo!’ 

To most who knew her, the girl currently straddling a man almost twice her age was a normal Pokemon Trainer, a prodigious ghost-type expert, and a member of the Alolan Elite Four. She seemed quite an average young girl, of cute appearance and short stature, if with a slightly unusual fashion sense. 

To those who _ really _ knew her, she was a tremendously precocious girl who loved nothing more than cute older boys. Especially foreign boys. Wally, was of course, not a mere boy; he was well into his twenties . But he’d overwhelmingly inherited his mother’s genes – which included looking significantly younger than he actually was. He hadn’t ever _ expected _that to change anything... 

Right now, he was in a hotel. The thin ghost girl with the cute smile had him pinned down, and was riding him with reckless abandon. Her small hips bounced up and down rhythmically, and the girl put a great effort into not moaning in pleasure with each jab of her lover’s cock against her cervix. She could fit all of his surprisingly large endowment inside her – a skill she’d quickly perfected over the past two months. 

‘Come on, you pervert... does it feel good inside my tight pussy? Dumb question. Of_ course_, it does. I know it’s the best pussy you’ve ever had. You’d do anything to get it, wouldn’t you?’ Truthfully, it was the only pussy he’d ever had, but Wally didn’t feel it wise to say that. ‘Men will do anything to get at a young girl’s cunt, won’t they? Here you are living out your fantasy…’ 

‘I really think you’re just living out your own fantasy...’ whimpered Wally. 

‘What did you say?! You think I’m wrong, huh?’ She stared down into his eyes with a sultry grin and half-lidded eyes. ‘Grab my hips. I’m putting in all the effort here... I weigh like, nothing! Work those stick arms and help me bounce on your cock!’ Wally obeyed, unwilling to face further derision. He reached his hands to the area just above his little girlfriend’s hips, grabbing her sides and helping to lift her with each rhythmic motion she made. A loud, wet noise sounded with every upwards thrust Wally made – or rather, with every thrust Acerola coaxed him into. 

‘Here we go...’ A blush began to form on Acerola’s cheeks as she bit her lip. ‘I’m about to cum all over you... I bet you’re gonna love that. I’m gonna squirt allllll over your big cock!’ 

‘Ah...’ Wally moaned quietly. He was nearing his own release. He rarely lasted long when things were like this. Come to think of it, he rarely lasted long in general... Acerola was every bit as tight as she liked to boast, and made sure to remind Wally of that frequently. And loudly. 

‘Here it comes! I’m gonna orgasm all over you.’ Acerola bounced herself just a few more times, before finishing. ‘Aaaaaaaaaaah!’ A powerful orgasm wracked her young body as she pushed herself as far down as she could. She could feel every thick inch of cock inside her, deep and stretching her out, just the way she liked it. The horny girl’s eyes rolled back as her slick cum squirted with great force, soaking Wally’s cock and pelvis. There was never a dry moment with Acerola – Wally could feel the warm liquid coating his cock. 

He sprayed his own cum against the young girl’s womb, soaking her innermost walls with thick seed. Wally lay back, eyes closed, enjoying the strange and wonderful feeling. He’d never expected his partner to be quite so tight – or quite so young. Or quite so assertive. Acerola’s tight space quickly filled up with their combined juices – no feeling was more pleasurable. She moaned cutely as the feeling of elation faded, replaced with a feeling of fullness. 

She pulled herself upward, off of Wally, with a loud, wet smack. She collapsed forward onto him, a smile plastered on her face. Wally glanced to where a cream pie leaked from the young girl’s pussy. All of that simply couldn’t stay inside her, and the liquid flowed out and down onto Wally’s lower body, and onto the bedsheets, staining them as it had many times before. 

Acerola stayed in position for a few moments, loving the feeling of an older boy’s warm cum flowing out of her, then collapsed forward onto Wally. Both took a good thirty seconds to catch their breath, with Acerola splaying herself across her lover’s torso. Eventually, she moved to Wally’s side, hugging his arm and side, with her head level with his. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. ‘I’ve really gotta stretch out to fit you, don’t I? It’s too much fun. It’ll get easier for me with time!’ Wally breathed deeply, eyes closed, not responding. That orgasm had been particularly intense. ‘You better enjoy it while it lasts.’ 

‘You are... a really odd girl.’ Wally looked to his side, where his little girlfriend was giving him a sultry smile and hugging him close. She seemed so cute, and so warm... on the outside. The intricacies of her personality could sometimes prove difficult to handle. 

‘Ah, come on, I know you love it. It’s not like I’m tying you up or anything... although I definitely plan to do that sometime!’ She giggled. ‘But that’s beside the point... you could push me off so easy. Look at me, I weight about as much as a stick.’ 

‘Okay...’ Wally, ever the shy boy... man... didn’t want to argue. He supposed she was right to some degree... he knew letting her have her way with him every day – multiple times- probably wasn’t the most ethical course of action. But he’d essentially never initiated things, beyond striking up a conversation with the young girl that fateful Alolan afternoon... she’d been the one who’d invited him to a motel room, and then everything else after that. 

‘I still can’t believe you have an eight-inch cock! You’re short and skinny, and you look so cute and innocent on the outside, but take off the clothes... and you’re hung like a Mudsdale!’ _Touché__, to the _looking_ innocent part_... thought Wally. _I’d hope I’m a little better-looking than a __Mudsdale__..._ ‘I really did think you were only seventeen or eighteen at most... oh well! It only bothered me for a few seconds.’ _Yes, _thought Wally, _before you pushed me over and started kissing me. _

Wally didn’t feel like having this discussion. Did he really _still _look like a teenager? ‘You know,’ he said quietly, ‘I was wondering if I should do some more traveling...’ 

‘And leave me here behind? Awwww. Have these last few months meant nothing?’ jeered Acerola, pouting and puffing her cheeks out. 

‘Well, that’s just the thing... I was thinking maybe I’ve actually done enough.’ He scratched at his head, as his girlfriend fidgeted and wiggled around, trying to find the perfect position to rest on him. They still had quite a height difference – Wally's short stature didn’t matter when his girlfriend was also of short height and slight build. ‘I’ve been traveling for well over a decade, now... I’ve been to more than ten different regions. Fought dozens of gyms, met so many interesting people... I’m really strong now. Except for a few old rivals of mine and some amazingly tough people, I can defeat everyone I come across.’ He sighed quietly. ‘I’ve met plenty of middle-aged and old people who just never get tired of it, and just make their money from winning battles, and they just travel and travel. I don’t think I could do it forever. Hell, I don’t think I even want to be doing it when I’m thirty. I’m at the age where maybe I should be thinking about... well...’ 

‘Settling down with a super, smart, sexy, cute girl who makes you happy?’ Acerola asked, smiling brightly. 

‘...Something like that.’ 

‘Well,’ she began to stroke his cheek with a smooth, small finger. Wally had fleeting thoughts of all the things that finger had done... ‘take me with you, then. I know I love – _ love – _to boss you around, but just because I got us a house doesn’t mean we can’t go anywhere. 

‘You could’ve waited a _ little _longer before doing that...’ Acerola’s dead parents had apparently been very rich. This meant, with her request to move out of Aether House granted, she had access to a whole lot of money. And despite her demeanor, she actually had no qualms at all about spending tons of money on her boyfriend. ‘Although I suppose if we broke up, you’d just live here all by yourself...’ 

‘If we broke up, life would be _ very _boring! Anyway, if you wanna travel...’ she snuggled in close, finally finding the right position. ‘Also, put your arm around me. Or on my butt. Whatever.’ Wally opted to drape his right arm over her back. ‘Just bring me along and expect lots of sex in exotic places.’ 

‘Of course...’ 

‘On that note.’ She began to reach downward. ‘You wanna go another round?’ 

Wally chuckled nervously. ‘At least give me some time to recover first!’ 

+++ 

Two days later, Acerola lay on the floor of her living room, wearing nothing but frilly purple underwear and a bra. With her, damn-near everything was either purple, black, or a mix of purple and black. Not that Wally cared. He’d always utilised a fairly limited wardrobe himself. Acerola heard banging and clanging from the kitchen. ‘Hey!’ she called out. ‘What are ya doing?’ 

‘I’m baking a cake!’ the older man called back. Wally heard light footsteps, and turned to see his girlfriend peeking in the doorway. She was holding a magazine of some sort in her hand. 

‘I was wondering... Did someone teach you how to cook? I mostly learned it by myself.’ Wally felt distracted. Acerola had small breasts, but her lower body was really starting to fill out. She had nothing but purple panties covering that area. ‘Wally?’ 

‘Wha? Oh, yeah. I spent about a week learning from a Gateau Expert in Hearthome City, back when I was traveling Sinnoh.’ Wally kept trying to avert his eyes, out of some repressed sense of decency. He’d had a phone call with a certain friend a couple of weeks back, who had affectionately dubbed Acerola the ‘small-tiddy ghost GF.’ That was really funny to said friend, for some reason. 

Acerola probably would’ve been amused by it. ‘Okay. Well once that cake’s in the oven I want you in the lounge room with me.’ She winked at him and left. 

Wally knew by now that wasn’t an innocent wink... 

Five minutes later, the cake was on and cooking. Wally removed his apron and walked into the living room, wearing a simple white shirt and some green cargo shorts. ‘So,’ he said, ‘Uh, what did you want me to come in... here... for....?’ He trailed off. 

Acerola lay belly-down on the white carpet of the living room floor. She wore absolutely nothing, leaving her bare ass on display. The TV was on, playing a cartoon Wally recognised from his childhood, about a bunch of teenagers having Pokémon battles on an island campground in order to win a million dollars. Acerola ignored the TV; she held a magazine in both hands and seemed very interested in it. ‘You know, I actually made it into this issue for being one of the youngest Elite Four members. I don’t quite take the top spot, but I am one of the youngest members of an Elite Four in modern history!’ 

‘Uh… is that so?’ 

‘Yep! Still quite a ways off of the top spot... there was a nine-year-old member in some such region, about forty years ago. Nobody’s topped that!’ 

‘I didn’t even have a Pokemon when I was nine...’ 

Acerola giggled. Wally kept staring at her ass, blushing. ‘I did! I had a couple, actually. Guess that’s why I’m in the Elite Four already. I like to read a lot about history – this is _Elite Trainers Magazine, _I think you’d like it! Always has a section on Pokémon history. Anyway, this issue’s real good, so I’d like to keep reading. Sex now, please.’ 

Wally blinked. ‘Come again?’ 

‘Did I stutter? Yes, cum again! You think I’ve splayed myself nude out for you on accident? I’m horny.’ 

‘You’re always horny.’ Wally rolled his eyes, knowing he couldn’t say no. They’d already fucked briefly upon waking up – in fact, Wally had woken up to it once Acerola thought he was sleeping in too late. 

‘Yep, and that includes now!’ She turned her head around briefly, smiling at her boyfriend. ‘I want it in my pussy, please.’ 

‘I just cleaned that carpet...’ Wally constantly noticed new stains where the two of them had fucked. They always annoyed him, for some reason. 

‘I thought I told you to stop doing that?’ She turned a page of her magazine. ‘We’ve got plenty of Pokémon with tons more energy and readiness to serve at any time. They can do the household chores part of the ‘husband’ deal, but not your chore of satisfying me!’ She thought to herself for a moment. ‘Well, not unless you ask certain people. But they’re kinda weird.’ 

‘Also, I’m not actually your husband...’ 

‘Not yet! I’m reading a really interesting article about the lifespan of Ghost-types, and I would greatly appreciate an orgasm or five. Put that tongue of yours to work. Or those fingers. You decide, for once!’ 

Wally wordlessly obeyed, far too nervous to object to the small girl’s demands. He got down onto his knees, getting right up close to Acerola’s exposed pussy entrance. With a low grunt, he lay down on the carpet behind Acerola and moved his head towards her pussy. 

Acerola tried to turn her head back. ‘Hey, what’s taking you so long- ah. Yeah, that’s good.’ She giggled, allowing Wally to work away at her cunt, licking away at a moderate pace and attempting to please her. 

_ Good thing this is one of those really soft carpets _ , thought Acerola . _ Wouldn’t want my ass to get burnt. Aren’t some people into that, too? _She continued reading her article, enjoying herself. Other than a fun Pokemon battle, this was her idea of a perfect Saturday afternoon. It was afternoon already, wasn’t it? Slack. She could’ve had way more orgasms by now. 

‘Keep working that, you naughty pedo... I bet you love licking a young girl’s cunt, don’t you?’ Wally moaned quietly in response. ‘Heehee.’ True, her boyfriend was probably a little bit of a weirdo, but Acerola knew she was probably weirder. Not many girls her age loved ordering older guys to lick their pussies. Acerola felt the pleasure welling up in her nether regions. For all her jeering and taunting of Wally, the man certainly knew his way around a vagina. He moved his tongue in varied, intricate patterns, licking away and getting right in close. Acerola maintained her pussy nicely. She kept it clean (when it wasn’t filled with cum) and clean-shaven, which wasn’t too hard considering her slow growth of pubic hair. It wasn’t exactly a forest down there. 

She felt him right up close to her clit, rubbing it up and down, side-to-side, in circular motions. Acerola liked variation. Spicing things up was what made relationships so exciting, at least as far she’d seen. She hadn’t actually had a boyfriend before Wally, but saw no reason thus far to get a new one. This one did everything she wanted, and he was going to make her cum any moment now... ‘Oo...’ she cooed, ‘You ready to get sprayed with my cum? I’m about to squirt all over your naughty face!’ She moaned, turning her attention away from her magazine briefly. She clenched her teeth and moaned. ‘Nnnnnnnnngggaaaaaaah...’ 

Wally was greeted with a warm blast of cum straight into his face. He closed his mouth, preferring to let the warm liquid splatter onto his face than to swallow it. Further and further squirts struck him, ejaculated from Acerola’s tight opening, dirtying her partner’s face and marking him with her juices. Acerola liked that. She turned around, having put her magazine down, and felt quite pleased at the sight. Wally had his eyes closed, and had the slick juices of a young girl covering his face. ‘Jeez,’ he said, ‘does this ever stop coming out of you? Who the heck designed your sex drive? It’s just... it’s fairly impressive.’ 

‘Hahaha!’ laughed Acerola. A mockingly evil laugh. ‘You know you love it. You love being the big grown-up sex slave to a horny young girl. And you’re _ super _grown-up down there...’ she looked to Wally’s pants, where his bulging erection was aching to break free. ‘I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of sucking on that dick and having it shoot cum up into my belly!’ 

Wally sheepishly sat up, eyeing his girlfriend. ‘You’re always so... crude.’ 

‘Come on. You love it.’ 

‘Well I guess I don’t hate it, but... you’re always calling me a pedo... yet you’re, uh...’ he glanced nervously to the side, not wanting to meet Acerola’s eye. ‘Um... you’re the one who’s always dragging me around asking to have sex. ’ 

‘And who’s gonna believe that? You getting dragged around by tiny little me? Heehee. I didn’t even touch you just then.’ Acerola winked at him. ‘Pedo.’ 

Wally said nothing, blushing profusely. 

‘But I will touch you now. Lay down on the floor for me, will you? I want a different position next.’ Wally obeyed, going to the carpet to lay down. 

‘So, how are we going to- mmph!’ Acerola promptly sat on his face, magazine in hand. ‘_Mmph__, __mmph_ _mmph__?_’ 

‘I wanna cum again. Then I’ll touch that hard cock of yours.’ Acerola rubbed her pussy on her boyfriend’s face, not to make herself feel good – but just to tease Wally. She felt extra sensitive after just cumming, and was ready for round two. Her magazine was becoming increasingly harder to focus on as she tried to distract herself with the TV. Wally was working her much harder and faster, trying to get her to climax quickly. And it was working… 

He alternated his ministrations with hard, quick licks, and long, drawn-out ones. Despite his experience being limited to one single pussy, he had come (haha) to know it very well. With just a minute or two of calculated motions of his tongue, he could sense when his young girlfriend was about to cum. Which was now. 

‘Oooh!’ Acerola moaned, dropping the magazine to the floor as another orgasm wracked her young body. ‘Mmm.... mmm...’ Wally was treated to his second face full of female orgasmic juices for the day. His dick was poking through the top of his shorts, aching for attention. Wally again tried to prevent the liquid from entering his mouth, but such a thing was unavoidable with his girlfriend’s pussy this close to his mouth. ‘Damn it!’ said Acerola, ‘my magazine. I crumpled that page. Look what you made me do...’ she smiled; a naughty, satisfied expression. ‘Although I suppose I did ask you to do that. Look at me, I’m getting a little sweaty up here.’ She removed herself from Wally’s face. ‘Oh, dang. I really did cum all over your face.’ 

‘I noticed...’ Wally replied weakly, looking like one of those swirly-eyed, comically tired out anime characters. Except with cum on his face. 

Acerola noticed the bulge in her boyfriend’s pants again. The tip of his cock was visible. ‘Well, well, what’s this?’ She smiled that signature, almost cat-like Acerola grin. ‘Take that out. I can’t leave it untouched when there’s a fat load in those balls just waiting to be squirted inside me.’ Wasting no time, the nude girl bounded towards the living room couch. She bent over the plush, green material, leaning as far onto it as she could. Droplets of cum fell from her pussy as she positioned herself just right, draping her ams over the top of the couch and sticking her ass out. ‘Now take that dick out and stick it in me.’ 

Wally started to remove his pants to obey, but... ‘where did you even learn to talk like this?’ 

‘Tons and tons of porn!’ 

‘Okay.’ 

‘Hurry up! I want some sperm filling me up.’ As Acerola turned around to see what her boyfriend was doing, she got a brief surprise. He was already positioned at her entrance, one hand on her ass, throbbing and ready to go. ‘Hurry up and-’ Wally moved to penetrate her, quickly pushing his dick inside. Acerola tried to hide that she hadn’t been expecting the aggressive movement. ‘W-wow! That’s good. Real good.’ She recovered her senses, nearly cumming on the spot. ‘I want your hands on my butt and I want you thrusting hard and fast! Get to it.’ 

‘Got it.’ Wally pushed himself further inside his girlfriend, the tight passage stretching to accommodate his considerable length and girth. Wally had no clue why he was so well-endowed – it was true, he was of below average height and weight, yet possessed a very large appendage. He grabbed Acerola’s butt, pistoning himself in and out at a slow pace, eliciting a pained, pleasured moan from the young girl with each sharp movement. 

Acerola pushed herself back with each thrust her boyfriend made, determined to remain in control of the proceedings. His huge cock poked against her womb, threatening to defile her once again and paint her cervix white. ‘You... are... so big!’ she cried out, ‘I’m never gonna stop using this cock!’ 

‘Oo...’ Wally kept thrusting, enjoying the tight, wet feeling of unprotected sex. He’d wondered a handful of times if he’d ever get tired of this – but it was true. Acerola varied things enough that it was always interesting. _Wait, _thought Wally, increasing his thrusting speed_, does that mean she’s right about me? I do like her, after all..._

_ ‘ _ Hey, you can go faster. I like it fast! I like your huge, warm cock. Put it in as far as you can and cum in me. Please!’ Acerola could only just remain in control; and not turn into a fucked-out, delirious slut. It was hard, though. She’d came twice already, and the strong pleasure welling up in her nethers signaled a third approaching orgasm. She wiggled herself back and forth, the immense girth of her boyfriend’s cock still proving a challenge. She wouldn’t allow herself to submit to pain – it wasn’t _ that _much, and it was vastly outweighed by the immense pleasure that flooded her body with every movement Wally made. 

‘Oo... you’re gripping me really tight.’ said Wally. 

‘Yeah... that’s my body knowing what it wants.’ Acerola loved to listen to the sounds they made while having sex, and to hear the _slap _noises getting faster and faster. So, give me it. I want that cum in me, and I want it right now! Squirt it all inside me_.’ _Wally knew not to disobey. 

He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Acerola, who didn’t object. Wally hugged her close, enveloping her, enjoying how warm and soft her small body felt against his. He could feel so much of her. One of his hands draped across her small breasts, and Wally could feel her racing heartbeat. She was a tiny bit sweaty after so much stimulation, but Wally didn’t mind. ‘I’m gonna cum...’ he said. He leaned far forward, so he was nuzzling Acerola’s hair. She smelled wonderful – her hair, though strange in colour, felt soft and lovely. The sensation spurred Wally on – and pushed him to climax. 

‘Yes! I can feel it! Aaaaaaah!’ Acerola orgasmed for the third time that afternoon, squirting onto her boyfriend. She almost passed out, overwhelmed by the huge, thick endowment inside her. Her pleasure reached new heights as she felt herself filling up with warm cum – seed flowed into her tight cunt, just as she’d wanted, as she’d experienced many times, and would many times in the future. Wally grunted, spurting out the lewd creampie his girlfriend had so lustfully begged for, filling her young cunt full of sperm. Now it was the couch that suffered the stains of sex, as Wally and Acerola’s combined fluids spilled out, unable to be contained in the small space. Wally let countless jets of sperm free, seeding his small girlfriend’s womb with as much as he had to give. 

When he was done, he pulled out. Unfortunately, the older man’s clumsiness got the better of him, and he fell over backwards onto the carpet. He’d wanted to avoid collapsing forward onto his girlfriend’s small frame, but managed to make a fool of himself. Acerola was _almost _too tired and pleasured to notice. Almost. ‘Hehe… hehehe… hah… a pedo _and… _hah… clumsy…’ 

Wally sat on the floor, looking up to where Acerola had collapsed onto the couch. His cum leaked out of her cunt. ‘I just cleaned that couch, too…’ 

‘I bet with your cooking skills, you’ve probably put a bun in _ my _oven.’ 

‘I don’t know about that…’ 

‘Uhuhuhu. Well, I’m perfectly fertile, and I don’t think we’ve ever used protection... you could well have knocked me up already! Then you’d _ really _be in trouble, wouldn’t you?’ 

‘I-I think it’s a bit early to be thinking about any of that! I really need to buy pills for you or something…’ 

‘You know you want it.’ She sighed contentedly. ‘I’d love you to fuck a baby into me, but I guess you’re right. Maybe babies are for later. Still got a whole lot of stuff I wanna try on you.’ 

‘Like what?’ 

‘Hm...’ she tapped her chin mischievously, ‘well, I wanna try tying you up some more. There are some positions I haven’t done, some toys I want for the both of us – and I’m talking about the grown-up kind.’ She giggled upon seeing Wally’s shocked facial expression ‘Ah, Wally, Wally, Wally. You’re funny. And your name sounds funny, too.’ 

‘…No offense intended, but I’ve never known anyone else named _ Acerola _ _ .’ _

‘You don’t need to, cause I’m the only one you’ll ever need!’ She sat up, patting the seat beside her. Her bare bottom leaked liquids onto the couch, still. ‘Get me my magazine and come sit with me. And take your clothes off, I want nude cuddles.’ 

Wally sighed again. One Acerola certainly was enough. He didn’t feel like he could deal with a pregnant one, let alone any miniature versions of her. He stripped off and snuggled up against her on the couch, which was… a bit sticky. 

It didn’t matter. He felt like having a snuggle. After all, what were Saturdays for? 

**Author's Note:**

> So... what SHOULD Acerola try next? :)
> 
> I do not apologise for the bad joke featured in this piece. (You: 'Which one?')


End file.
